


Christmas Surprise

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Jeremy is waiting for Ryan to finish getting ready, but when he finally comes downstairs Jeremy is shocked at what he sees.Requested by anonymous on Tumblr from prompt list.  85: “You’re wearing that?”
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 22





	Christmas Surprise

Freshly fallen snow blanketed the front yard as Jeremy watched through the window, coffee in hand. Suitcases sat by the front door and Jeremy waited patiently for Ryan to finish getting ready upstairs. After another few minutes, the sound of footsteps could be heard descending the stairs.

"What took so lo-" Jeremy stopped mid-word as his eyes fell on Ryan. "No." He furrowed his brow but smiled none the less as he shook his head.

"What?" Ryan knew what, his voice ruining the illusion of innocence he tried to playoff.

**"You're wearing that?"** Jeremy motioned to the garish Christmas sweater his boyfriend was wearing.

"Of course, your mother bought it for me, it would be rude not to." Ryan grinned mischievously, it was obvious that politeness was not the only reason he'd decided to dawn the appalling apparel.

"My mom doesn't care if you wear it or not."

"But you do." Ryan gave a toothy grin, smiling down at Jeremy smugly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he made his way to the front door.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yep."

"Lights off, windows shut, doors locked?"

"Check, check, and check."

"We got the gifts?"

"Affirmative."

"Anything we're forgetting?"

"We always forget something, but It'll be fine." Ryan kissed Jeremy his forehead.

"Then I guess we should head out."

Grabbing their things the two men headed out, loaded their car, and set out to spend Christmas with Jeremy's family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me at cornfields-and-bad-dreams on Tumblr.


End file.
